Kuroma Kuroshiro
Kuroma is a man with a rather strange style. He mainly uses clothes which is similar to his hair color. He is an independent mage working with a team led by Alexander Wilder. Before that he was known as the Bear masked bear psycho who had his mind devastated by the sight of his entire family and clan slaughtered before his eyes. He luckily never actually managed to kill anyone during this state, and was found by Alexander and his team and was able to repair his broken mind through a long process of work and rehabilitation he was returned to his normal state and learned magic from Alexander along with his new allies and friends. He is the first member of his team to be recognized as a S-rank level mage. Appearance Kuroma is a young man that despite his youthful appearance, gives off a vibe of having malefic intentions, not on purpose though. He is rather short, especially one that is his age. He has a strange hair color, with one half being a brilliant white and the other half being a endless black. His clothes share the same familiarity in color with slight variation here and there. His left eye gives off a slight stream of magic it changes depending on emotions being felt along with the color of his left eye while his right remains the same. Depending on his seriousness of his emotion the flow giving off sparks or increases in intensity. Personality Kuroma is a man of friendliness and seriousness, he can be very friendly, jokey, and funny and yet at the same time can be very serious when he desires. He seeks to better himself and protect his friends and at the same time desires to avenge his family and clan. He seeks to be the best of his team and gloats heavily upon the fact he was the first of his team to be deemed a S-ranked level mage. He is noted for his left eye's glowing emotion eye it glows a different color depending on his emotions, and depending on the intensity of said emotion it glows at a brighter and more intense flurry of glow. in the event he's facing an opponent stronger then him it is said that both his eyes glow as he increases in power. He has one flaw though if his rage grows out of control his darker said emerges, he calls this said side Mono-Kuroma it is a dark and very violent side of him who has said his sole purpose was judging and executing those who have wronged him. Mono-Kuroma has sometimes forced control from Kuroma every so often, he is regarded as mean and just unpleasant to be around in general but he has been calm when he chooses to be so. Synopsis History Equipment *'Mono-Sysh'- Kuroma's sword which is incredibly hard to destroy or melt. It is the only possession he has left from the destruction of his family and clan it is said to be his father's before it passed on to him. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being one of his most notable traits he possesses an immense magical vault of magic and has been known to call it out when he needs it most. He is said to have the most magic out of his team. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'-He can easily outrun many things including a train but he did have to go full speed to keep up with it when it went through a tunnel. While strength isn't his grand point he has been noted to be able to carry many heavy things when needed. *'Master Weapon User'- While he does not appear to have many weapons he is skilled and able to wield and utilize a wide variety of weapons even ones he doesn't know of he can quickly learn their limits and advantages. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Martial Artist'- Easily claimable to be his best trait so far, possessing great balance and technique he is very easily able to defeat a lot of his opponents by using their power against them, a ability he utilizes many times. *'Enhanced Durability'- Kuroma is capable of withstanding devastating attacks and is able to keep fighting despite having been damaged greatly. *'Keen Intelligence'- He is known for being incredibly cunning and smart, despite his looks he is capable of very quickly learning and excelling at things he recently learned. He is capable of outsmarting large numbers of people with his words or infuriate them beyond belief with a single sentence. Trivia *The picture is a Human version of Monokuma from Danganronpa Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword User Category:Independent Mage